Howling Wolf Hiatus
by Deolureium
Summary: Leo was having a normal day, of no rest at all. Then two men came to her, then another set of men interrupted her conversation with the first two. She then realizes that these two men... Full Sum inside!
1. Dark Day

Howling Wolf

By Shadow Itachi SU

Chapter 1

Dark Day

_S I/N (SIN): Ah yes, another, Hashi Leo story^^ With her wolves, yay!_

Growling with anticipation, it's white pelt shift in the light breeze, it's maw hanging open, ready to attack. Finally it's target is in sight after two minutes of waiting in utter silences, it watched the woman with long brown hair, with her bangs hanging over her right eye, the other is brown, she wore a green vest, with a long dark blue sleeve shirt, and dark blue pants. A hostler at her left leg, and another on her right, her hair was tied, and she stepped light. But not light enough for this creature to easily detect her, it gave a soft growl as it waited for it's pray to come closer to it.

It watched in silence, waiting for the other to give a signal, the breeze ruffled it's russet fur, it's amber eye watched, it sat in a crouching position, watching the woman as well, it seen that she had a Kunai in her right hand, keeping it hidden from it's white companion.

Shifting it's paws from left to right, ready to strike, it watched the woman's back, watching, waiting for the signal from the white pelted creature that was on her left, and waited for the russet one to pounce out on it's hiding place. It's pelt lifted some allowing it's grayish black hairs to stand on end, the woman stopped to take in it's surroundings; Forget it, you won't find us, the gray maw moved slightly, mouthing out it's own thoughts.

She watched her surroundings, waiting for something to come out and attack, possibly the white furred creature, then the russet, then the gray, she seen nothing, she smiled slightly, but it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. She looked up, seeing the green leaves fluttering in the wind, she listened to it listened to the trees talking, she learned from her three wolves that the trees can talk, weather there was such a light breeze, or a gust of wind. Look, behind, us, she heard them whisper, she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, or if they really talked. A few more minutes passed, just listening to the light breeze, then, something attacked. The white creature moved fast, aiming for the arm so it could try to pin the woman down. Next reddish brown fur shot out, then a gray fluff sprang into action, she moved out of their way easily, but was tacked down by the flash of gray.

"Very good, your all getting better," she spoke, a smile on her lips.

"Your going easy on us!" the russet one whined.

"Hush," the gray one barked, "We are not yet trained to take her down at her full force."

"Yes, just keeping quiet is more difficult then attacking her," the white one spoke.

"Don't worry," she said to the three, "You wolves have lots of time to practice," she smiled at them.

"Yes, Leo no Danna," the three said bowing their heads to her. She smiled down at them, then she heard something from the distance.

"Something is coming, battle positions," she said and stood to face the intruder. She noted the features of the person, or persons, since she sees two of them, rice hats with white strips of paper coming from them, black cloaks with blood red clouds on them, a tall one, and a shorter one. "That's new," she said to herself. She watched them as they got closer, the small one looked like it was crouching, almost as if it was going to attack or something; This should be fun, she thought with a slight smile. She looked to her sides and noticed that the wolves have disappeared into the trees; Perfect, she smiled and looked up to the two approaching her.

She seen that the tall one was motioning to his shoulder, she turned her head to her left and seen a giant white spider; GROSS! She thought in almost panicking. She took it off her shoulder and started petting it, smiling "Aren't you the creepiest thing I have ever seen, yes you are," she said sweetly, smiling; I 'Hate' bugs! Even spiders! She thought still smiling and petting the thing. After that she placed it on the ground and stepped away from it, hoping it would get the gesture and leave her alone. It did, it walked over to the tall one, whom was now closer, and stopped a good distance away from her. She looked up at both of them, watching what they will do outside she was calm, and collective, on the inside of her mind she was like; Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! That thing touched me, it's eight legs, oh my goodness it was so huge! Ah!

"Who are you?" the small one called to her his voice rough, and sounded almost shallow.

"Ookami," she answered shortly, giving a false name; Can't let them know that I'm Suzume Leo, never know what it might cause. She thought watching the two carefully, "And you two are?" she put on a small smile.

"Sasori," the short one said; Sasori, where have I heard that name before? From somewhere, I know that. She thought nodding to the shorter one.

"Deidara, un," the other spoke; Now where have I heard that name? These two are very familiar, but..all well I'll find out soon enough. She thought and nodded to the taller one.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing all the way out here?" the rough voice asked; he sounds bored, she noted, almost smiling at the thought.

"Nothing really, just on look out, really boring," she said offhandedly.

"Is that so? So what were the wolves doing?" she smiled at them; So he has noticed my wolves' chakura's has he, very interesting.

"I was training them, just something to pass the time," she said still smiling; Better watch myself around them, I maybe a Jonin rank, but I can still get hurt if I'm not careful, she thought.

"How did you know of our approach, un?" she shifted her gaze to the tall one; So he does have a voice, she thought smiling.

"Tree have eyes," she answered him, the white pelted wolf walked out from hiding to look at these men, he growled slightly at them before turning to, Leo.

"Is it wise to talk so freely around them?" the wolf questioned, she just smiled down at him and looked over at the two men.

"Ookami no Danna, someone approaches," the russet one spoke bounding over to her, "From the west, appears to be an intruder, from the Mist from the smell of it," he said.

"Alright, Renmaru, Skit, check it out, Rose keep an eye out for any more," she said to her three wolves, the gray one was still hiding among the trees, but no doubt that she has heard the command.

"Understood," the two males said and ran towards where, Skit had spotted the ninja from the mist. She looked back up at the two.

"Your a Jonin?" the small one asked.

"No," she said, not showing that she had lied to them, and still keeping that smile, she heard her wolves howl, a warning; So, it appears to be a ninja, she noted to herself, watching the two.

"Ookami, will you be here again tomorrow?" she looked at him, and gave a thoughtful look; Now why would he want to know if I will be here tomorrow? She thought.

"Yeah, at least until I get a mission," she smiled at them, the second set of howls were heard then; Last warning, she thought; They are getting ready to attack the high rank ninja now, she added the note.

"Good day, until tomorrow," Sasori said and turned around, the tall one didn't move for a few moments, "Deidara," the small one growled out, then the last howls that was limited, this was her cue to leave. She smiled at them and waved, leaving them in her wake; Alright, a high rank Mist ninja is intruding the lands, what to do, she smiled as she did a few hand signals and turning into a white pelted wolf, with the signature burst of flames during the transformation.

After a few minutes of running to where her wolves were last located, she jumped out and caught the mist ninja by the collar and dragged him down, flipping him in the process.

"What the fuck! Get off me you mangy mongol!" he yelled.

"I beg your pardon!" she growled at him, in shock, "If you must know, my pelt is well groomed!" she barked at him.

"You talk?"

"Of course I talk! I'm a Leaf ninja, you must know my name by now, you mangy waste of my time!" she growled at him.

"Oh, so sorry, Suzume Leo," He got on his hands and knees doing a very low bow.

"You bowing to a dog? Man, mist ninja's are stupid sometimes," someone said from the distance, the Mist nin jumped up, looking fumed by the comment.

"If you must know, leaf ninja! This is Suzume Leo!" he bellowed out.

"Woof," Leo barked and barked at her wolves to leave to the forest.

"That? Leo! Ha!" the leaf ninja said acting very snotty, she rolled her eyes and growled at the Leaf ninja, "That mutt is nothing but a worthless flea bag!" he laughed again. She folded her ears back, pinning them there, and growled at him, flames started to leap from her closed jaws, threatening to burn her. Inhaling deep, she blew it at the Leaf ninja, then jumped into the forest after her three wolves, returning to her post. She heard the distant yell of, "I told you so!" she knew it was from the Mist ninja, she there really was no need for her being there longer then she had. Bursting through the trees back to her original post, she looked around, making sure that the two have really left. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turn to her original form and jumped into the tree, and laid on a branch, on her stomach, her right hand hanging, other laying her head on, her right leg bent at the knee also hanging, her foot resting under her left knee that was straight on the branch. She purred feeling comfortable there, her wolves guarding the area while she took a small nap, she knew her wolves would wake her up if there was someone unfamiliar to them approaching them.

"They have her running raged, did you see those faint lines forming under her eyes?" Renmaru barked quietly to the other two, making sure not to wake their, Danna.

"Yes, but it's her job, and she is doing the best she can in her time," Rose said laying under a tree.

"But there are other ninja's that can be right for the job if given the chance," Skit said from the spot across from the both of them.

"Yes, but, Ookami no Danna does an even better job then them, so it seems right that she is put into those missions without a second thought of the others," Renmaru said.

"But still, they need to give her a break sometimes," Rose said, yawning a bit.

"Yes, she's not just some robot they can boss around, she a human being like them, that needs rest," Skit said.

"I know, but these other humans can't see that clearly, they think that they can do anything they want without first reading the ones limit on things," Renmaru said, "Let's just pray that she will be okay during these hardships that are about to happen," he said looking up.

"Yes, things are only starting to go down hill," Rose said, also looking up.

"Going up wasn't easy, but going down too fast is even harder," Skit said following his two companions, "Most can't keep up, or stumble along the way, some even tripping, and can't get back up," he added.

"Life truly is like a mountain," Rose put in.

"Doesn't matter what is on the other side," Renmaru added.

"As long as you make it to the other side safely, and alive," Skit said.

"We will do all we can to help her along that climb, but she has to do all the work herself," Renmaru said looking over at, Leo.

"We can pick her up, but it is her choice to keep moving forward, or stay there and never leave that spot," Skit said looking over at, Renmaru.

"We can brush off the dirt, and help clean some of the cuts, and wounds, but it's her choice to leave them, or bandage them," Rose said.

"It's her choice, she can either move on, and remember, or remember the hurt, and stay hidden from the world," Renmaru said, "Let's do a quick look around, notify any one of us of anything suspicious, split," Renmaru said and started to walk forward, leaving a clone of himself to stay with, Leo.

She woke up, feeling a lot better then a few hours before, getting up from her spot in the tree, she looked around the area, only, Renmaru remains in her sight.

"Renmaru," she said, her voice soft and a bit rough from the sleep, "Where are the other two?" she asked.

"Scouting, nothing has been found yet, how did you sleep?" the white wolf asked her turning his full attention to, Leo.

"Fine, but from the look on your face says that I need more sleep," she smiled at the white canine.

"Yes, you do," he replied, in a humorous tone, she smiled down at him, trying to regain some felling her limbs, that were currently sleeping along with her. She took out a bottle of water from a branch where she kept most of her supplies, and drank from it greedily, quenching her dry throat that was screaming at her for hydration to be poured on it. Half the bottle was emptied, before her wind pipe was satisfied with the sudden wash of the water, and allowed her to stop so it can get some air flowing through it.

"When do you think we can head back?"

"I'm not sure, there was no given time, so it must mean that, the Hokage will send someone to get you," Renmaru answered.

"It appears so," Leo commented and jumped down from her resting branch, and walked over to sit with her wolf.

"You should rest more, your looking more and more like that Uchiha kid that turned mad."

"Sasuke's not mad."

"I was talking about his older brother."

"Oh, yeah what is with him, he just slaughters his whole clan without a real given reason, except to test his abilities."

"Sometimes even the kindest hearts can break," Renmaru said and stayed quiet watching ahead of him, like something was coming. Then howling was heard, giving off a warning at first, then it sounded like they were going to attack the intruders. Leo heard this and quickly turned herself into a white wolf, much larger then her white companion beside her and gave a powerful howl to stop her wolves.

A slight yipping was heard, signifying that they were laughing, she gave another howl, and moved forward, she made her size grow with each step until she was the height of a grown man. She held her head high and looked down at two figures that were a good two hundred meters from her.

"That's a big dog, hm..." she heard his voice crack slightly, but it was quickly covered by a grin. She folded her ears back, not liking the smell of them, she could detect the slightest scent of blood on them, and was that poison?

"So your the guardian protecting these parts," the small one said, his voice rough with age, and he was hunched over, like he was actually an old man. "We are just passing by."

"Access, denied," she growled, making her voice grow deep, making her sound like a grown man, and making it rough like it was well aged. She watched as the taller one shake, and she growled even deeper, lowering her head, to attack them if they don't leave right away. She watched as the tall one step back a few, still shaking.

"My apologies," the small one spoke, and tossed something over to her, "Now will you let us pass?" she took a step forward and sniffed the offering, it smelled of flowers, something she wasn't used to around these parts, something must be wrong with it. Never had she smelled a dead body having the scent of flowers. She placed a paw near the head of the covered body and used her teeth to rip the cloth away from it, the scent of a powerful poison was lingering there, she growled even more.

"Foolish," she growled at the small man, "Do you think you can fool me?" she growled and her mouth was starting to lap with flames.

"Danna..." she seen that the tall man was taking even more steps back, and started to shake violently, she looked down at the body and set it a flame. She pelt started to make noises, lightly at first, but growing in sound as she moved closer to the two. Growling even more at the small man, her mouth started to lap even more with flames. Her wolves were yelping and moving further away from them, "D..Danna?"

"Merely a display of threats," the small one spoke, "No use in fooling your great sense of smell. We shall leave," he turned and started walking away, she watched as the tall one was still shaking and she barked at him, making him jump and follow his master quickly. She watched them walk away from her, keeping them in her sights until they have disappeared from her view. She gave a powerful howl of warning, and turned around heading back to her post.

"Why always have them give you a dead body?" Renmaru asked her once she was a normal sized wolf and sat down beside him.

"My father's debit, apparently he skipped out on giving the alpha wolf some sacrifices before he died. Now I'm stuck with them, the wolf said that if I give him five thousand bodies, dead or alive, he would be under my control."

"So, how many do you have now?"

"Five hundred."

"You have a long way to go," Renmaru said watched the pathways. She laid her head down on her paws and shut her eyes.

"_Father! Don't go!" a five year old girl yelled, tears staining her face, "Don't leave!"_

"_Leo, promise me you will grow up right," she watched his smiling face, hardly any fear in his eyes, "I'm going to be the wind someday, the great wolf of the skies," he smiled even more and stood up and walked through the gates, turning himself into a great white wolf, with pelt looking like smoke and he ran growing wings as he did so and took flight up to the skies, towards the battle field._

"_Father!" she yelled wanting to go after him, to stop him from going, but was held back by a man, her father's friend._

"_Darling daughter," he said, "He's doing a great thing for our country, let him go," he said, his voice cracking slightly._

"Leo!" Renmaru barked, she sat up with a jolt and looked at where Renmaru was pointing. It was the same two men that she scared away earlier.

"Were looking for the guardian," the small man spoke. She plopped back down on her stomach knowing that she wasn't a wolf anymore, and closed her eyes.

"He's not here, may I take a message?" she asked using a deep voice.

"Tell him to get over here now," the old male said, in a harsh voice. She lazily looked up at him, gave a yawn and stood up slowly.

"Fine, but it's your funeral, he hates to be disturbed when he's slumbering," she said and walked towards the thick brush, "Keep an eye on them, and make sure they don't do anything funny," she told Renmaru before she left the two men, in the wolf's care. She started running towards a large cave that was a good distance away from where she was staking out, and created a clone of herself, and told it to lead her out of the woods when she turned herself into the great guardian wolf.

The clone lead her through the easy path, then onto the main road, she followed her clone, making herself grow in size before they reached the two men, and her wolf companion. Once there she growled deeply, and told the wolf and the clone to leave them be.

"How dare you awake me," she growled at them, then shook her pelt, that started sparking with the movement of her fur, "What do you low life's want now?" she growled at them, holding her head high.

"We ask for passage," the small one spoke, sounding impatient, she growled down at him.

"For you two to pass, you must bring two bodies, for your failed attempt from the last time," she growled.

"What? But we only brought one, hm!" she barked at him for silence.

"For each failed attempt, you must bring another," she growled, "Since you tried to poison me, another hast to be brought," she growled.

"What a rip off, hm!" the tall one shouted, "It took forever to get this one for you! Now we have to bring another one, hm?" she made no move to bite, growl, or speak, just waited till the tall man finished his ranting.

"Take him," the small one spoke, the tall one stopped his ranting and looked at his company.

"What?" he yelled, "You can't do that, hm!" the short man threw the wrapped body at her feet, she smelled the body, not detecting any strange scents from it. But she did start to feel a bit dizzy, she looked up at him and growled slightly.

"What did you do to this body," she growled, fire starting to lap from her closed mouth, fangs bared.

"Suzume Leo," the small one spoke, "I know your the guardian of these woods also, so come with us peacefully, or we will use force."

"Not in your life," she growled, still using the deep voice, but her vision started to become blurry, and one side of her started to grow weak; What did he do to me? Probably a type of poison, it must be some sort of powder, that would explain it. But even the powder has a scent, how is it that this has no scent at all? Even with a nose like mine. She thought trying to stay standing, finally having enough of this, her pelt started to spark, she knew how to get rid of this dizziness, but it was risky, it might actually do more harm then good. As her pelt charged with electricity, she watched the two, and growled, waiting for them to do something.

"It's not going down, Sasori no Danna, hm..." she growled slightly; Do they really think that I will go down that easily? I'd die fighting before I would go down, she thought and lowered her head, ready to attack them. "What do we do?" her mouth started glowing with fire, she wanted to test it first, make sure it doesn't do any harm to her, then spat on the body with the powder. Slight crackling was heard, once the fabric was burned, some wood shavings was there, then it started to smoke, it was a strange scent; Damn, they knew that I was going to do the same thing, she thought and used her fore paw to toss it towards them. Using that as a distraction for them she snorted forcing the particles of the power out of her nostrils. She watched as the powder leave her nose and float around, then fell away from the cloud. She stepped back causing a large crack from her pelt to sound, signifying that the fur was charged; I hate waiting for my fur to charge, I also hate doing it to, uses to much chakura. She thought and moved again, making an even bigger sound, and tried it again this time successfully lighting her white pelt on fire. Her eyes started to focus once more, and she didn't feel dizzy, which was a good sign.

"Force it is," she heard the small mans rough voice, then suddenly metal shot out of the dark smoke towards her, as expected, it went through her. She leaped at them, snarling, and snapping her jaws. With each attack they used, it just went through her, it was like she was really made out of fire. She grabbed the tail with her fangs tightly and growled, using all of her strength she tossed the old man to a tree, only for the man to turn to sand. Something was crawling up her leg and she looked at it, only for it to explode, and do no effect to her. She looked up and seen the shocked face of the tall man, growling with furry she charged at him, he jumped up and she followed after him.

He landed safely on a bird, smirking, until wings sprouted from her shoulders and come flying towards him with full force, she turned into a white dog with wings and cut the wing from its bird, then turned back into the dreaded fire dog, with blazing flaming wings. She watched as the bird and its rider fall towards the ground below, she wouldn't give him a chance to run, she caught him by the collar of his cloak and threw him slightly so she could get a better hold of the man. She had his mid section in her fangs and tightened when ever he tried squirm or wriggle free, until he was finally still, and she loosed her grip only slightly.

She could smell that his cloak was starting to singe from her flaming mouth threateningly trying to burn him slowly. A puppet shot out of the trees towards her, she growled, earning a frighted look from the blond man, the puppet body went through her, yet her jaws were still solid. Flapping her wings once to stay air born, she watched as the puppet made another attack, she glided out of its way and watched another failed attempt to try and injure her.

"P..put me down, or..or you'll regret it, hm..." the blond tried, she growled and tightened her jaws slightly, this caused the man in her mouth to whimper, and shut his eyes tight, she watched as the puppet made another series of attacks, which all failed. She had enough of this and flew down, causing the trees to burn from the fires touch and pass through her wings, she picked up the old man and flew away from the trees. He tried multiple times to stab her in the stomach, but failed, miserably, until she dropped them into the sandy country known as Sunagakure, and literally dropped them from two thousand feet in the air. The fire blew away with the wind once it blew, and watched them try to get up, still shaking. She blew fire at them and watched them flinch from it, then flew back to Kohonagakure, where she was safe within it's wooded area.

"Their a hassle," she growled to herself and landed at her favorite spot. Her form getting smaller to a normal sized wolf, then human, she stumbled slightly, then fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Renmaru emerged from the forest, along with, Rose, and Skit, also Renmaru's clone.

"What happened? Why did they attack you like that?" Skit asked shaking his russet pelt.

"They must have seen my transformation earlier when we were going to get the, Mist nin," she said, taking in a few shaking breaths, "They must have known that I was lying also, and went to prepare an attack."

"It would make sense, but why were they after you?" Rose asked, a gray ear flicking once.

"I don't know, but it seems like I'm getting myself into deep shit," she said, ready to black out.

"Rest, we will guard," Renmaru spoke softly, that was the last thing she heard before she fell into sleep, letting the darkness surround her and offer rest.

She woke up with a jump, and looked around wildly, until she seen a familiar silver haired man.

"A bit jumpy are we?" the man asked lazily, not looking up from an orange book. She growled slightly, causing the silver haired ninja to step back a few, "Easy, I'm not looking for a spar right now, just came to retrieve you from your post."

"Alright, but I'm taking the day off tomorrow, I've had enough of this running around," she yawned and started to head back towards the gates of the Hidden leaf village. She passed by the guards easily, by turning herself into a wolf and threatened to BBQ them if they don't let her pass. They knew who she was, and they knew how mad she gets when she doesn't have enough sleep, they just hoped that the Hokage won't let her out tomorrow, or there will be hell to pay. She was just as bad as her sister, to bad she let the anger over come her, which caused the girl to die of her foolishness of her own anger.

"You're not going out tomorrow," the Hokage reassured her, and she was glade for it, if he didn't give her the day off like he did, then something different would have happened. "You can rest for tomorrow, and the next day you can head out on normal missions. Most possibly to hunt down those two S-ranked criminals that you threw in Sunagakure."

"Well they shouldn't have woken me from a nap, oh what was the deal with that Mist nin?"

"Mist nin? I have heard nothing about it."

"Really? I thought that someone from Kohona would have reported it, especially the one with auburn long hair."

"Do you know the name of this Leaf ninja?"

"No, I don't believe I've caught it, he was really snotty though, that Mist nin sure knew me thought."

"Who was the Mist nin?"

"Well, he had short black hair, and brown eyes, and wore a standard ninja outfit."

"Hm, think you can track these two down?"

"Yeah, the leaf should have burnt hair by now, and the Mist nin should still be around, if not then I'll track them down with scent."

"Good, you can do that...er..." he stopped, when she growled, she knew that he was going to say 'Tomorrow' but she wouldn't allow it, "The next day after tomorrow," he finished quickly, she nodded and left. "She get's scary without rest..." he mumbled to himself and went back to work.

She arrived at her small home, that she usually shares with four men, but they are hardly home, so she gets it to herself some times, and tomorrow they will still be gone, so she can rest without worry, unless something comes up. She hoped not, she really needed to sleep.


	2. Howling Wind

Howling Wolf

By Shadow Itachi SU

Chapter 2

Howling Wind

_S I/N (SIN): Yet, another chapter to Howling wolf._

**Sic-** _Leo was having a normal day, of no rest at all. Then two men came to her, then another set of men interrupted her conversation with the first two. She then realizes that these two men, that had the nerve of barging into her life, and ruining her plans on becoming an ANBU, and the other two, helping the first two along, by turning her into a cat, trying to steal her away._

_And now, a mission has been sent to her, what does she do after wards? First track down the second set of ninjas? Or take down the first two organization? It depends on what mission she gets first. Plus, she still have a dept to pay to the wolf her father had left her with._

**SI/N:** _Okay, I have a Sic figured out for this story! Sic, Summery, and Plot, pretty much means the same in case you were all wondering^^ It's mass update for me, all my stories that I'm working on get's updated, might take a bit^^_

Feeling very refreshed after that day long sleep, she was out in missions in no time at all, her first one, was to track down those two ninja's, hopefully their scents were still there. She called for, Skit, her best tracker, and told him to look for the Mist ninja that they had encountered two days ago. Doing the proper hand signs for her jutsu, she turned into a wolf, and started sniffing the ground. 'That, Kohona ninja should be around here somewhere..' she thought and caught the scent, 'odd, doesn't smell like a Kohona nin..' she thought and started following the scent.

She tracked the scent for about three miles, and it was going further and further away from Kohonagakure, nearing Iwagakure.

"How odd," she said and started going back to Kohona, hoping that, Skit picked up on the Mist ninjas scent. She heard a howl, she knew it was Skit, for it sounded young, she listened on, hoping that he would howl again. 'Better get Renmaru on his tail,' she thought and gave a howl for Renmaru to follow Skit. She waited for the reply howl, but it hasn't come, 'Odd,' she thought and figured that she would give Rose a try, hoping that she would have enough brains to answer.

Five minutes of waiting, and no answer from either of the three wolves, 'This is bad...' she thought and thought quickly on moving her position to a different location.

She found herself in a tree, about three miles near Kohona, and from where she was last, watching a conversation between two men, the mist nin, and the Kohona nin.

"I was sure that she said she would be out here yesterday," the mist nin spoke up.

"Well, maybe your information was wrong," the Kohona nin growled, in annoyance.

The mist apologized, bowing his head low, "it won't happen again."

"It better not," the other said, growling lowly, "if you see her again, throw this on her, and don't miss."

"Hai!" the Mist nin spoke, and took the package from this man, then the Kohona left.

"I must do this," he spoke to himself, "but, Leo is the most respected ninja around here, I can't do this to her."

"Oh, but you mus-t, your life is- on the line," someone else said, it was more like a hiss.

"She is a skilled medical ninja, she must not be harmed," he sounded uncertain.

"Child," the other voice said, she wished she knew where it was coming from, "sometimes- in life, you have to make difficult dec-is-ions-."

"Yes, but, hurting Suzume Leo like this, it's unheard of!"

"If you want to ris-e in life, then do what you have to," with that last word from the mysterious person, the mist nin got up to leave, to head back towards Kohona. _This is bad,_ she thought and rushed back to her home town. Using all her strength in her legs to carry her back.

Sin~

She arrived back to her post, and tried to relax, she was shaking from running, and fear. She hated the unexpected things, it scared her at times.

'Child,' a voice growled, she quickly looked around, not seeing anything, she decided to expand her chakra.

There.

A dog, it started to walk out, as it moved she moved her chakra with it, anticipating its next move.

'Don't be afraid,' the dog said, its black pelt shimmering silver in the sunlight, 'I'm here to tell you about the loan you now have with the demon.'

"Go on," she said listening to the black dog.

'There is a quicker way of getting it,' the dog said, 'that is to join the Akatsuki.'

"I can't do that!"

'It's the only way you can have the demon under your control!' the dog barked at her, growling.

"I won't do it! I just want the dog off my back!" she barked back at the dog.

'Keep it in mind then, you never know,' the dog said and started walking back the way it came.

She stayed in her post for a while longer, trying to calm her nerves a little more before going back to her home.

Once calm enough she started her way back, now thinking of what that conversation was about, was it about her?

Maybe, but she needed more information on it first, she remembers that mist nin, and that leaf nin, but they didn't belong to their home village.

She gasped, suddenly realizing who they were.

"Sound," she whispered and started to run back to the village hidden in the leaves. Each second ticking by, feeling like hours, everything seems to stand still as she ran.

Sin~

She arrived back and made a quick check, seeing no mist nin, or that leaf nin or, should it be Sound now. It didn't matter, as long as they are not here.

She ran to the tower, and stopped for a moment, there were her wolves, on top of the monument. The three gave a howl, and she understood them, they ran back to the village when they scent danger and knew that she would take care of herself on trying to fend off this danger that caused her wolves to run.

She gave a sharp whistle then started her way on to the tower, giving her report to the Kage.

"I know who those two ninjas were," she watched him nod silently telling her to continue, "they are sound nin's."

"Sound? But how?"

"I don't know, but I heard them talking, I didn't quite catch the beginning of the conversation, but it seems that they are planning something."

"What do you think they could be planing, Leo?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it seems like the want to put some sort of seal on someone," she stated, "possibly me."

"You?"

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to track down those two ninjas that I dropped in Suna."

"You can get to that later, right now, I will send you a mission," he said, straightening up.

"Yes?" she asked, noticing that a solemn air started to surround him.

"I want you to keep track of those two sound ninjas, you can worry about the Suna ones later, right now this is more important."

"Alright, but my wolves, they are not ready to be out with me yet," she said, "I want more time to train them more properly, so they will be mission ready."

"Granted, but you have a week to get them ready."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

Sin~

She walked the streets, deep in thought, running the whole Sound nin conversation.

"_I was sure that she said she would be out here yesterday," the mist nin spoke up._

"_Well, maybe your information was wrong," the Kohona nin growled, in annoyance._

_The mist apologized, bowing his head low, "it won't happen again."_

"_It better not," the other said, growling lowly, "if you see her again, throw this on her, and don't miss."_

"_Hai!" the Mist nin spoke, and took the package from this man, then the Kohona left._

"What was that package?" she said to herself, stopping her small stroll._ 'If you see her again, throw this on her and don't miss.'_

"What does that leaf mean?" she wondered.

"Hey!" someone yelled suddenly she found herself on the ground face down, "Leo!" the voice said, sounding very excited.

"Naruto, get off of her!" a female voice sounded.

"Oh, sorry," the weight on her back was lifted off, and she got up.

"Leo, please meeting you here," the female spoke up, Leo turned around and looked at the two children. She seen the female with pink hair, and the boy with blonde hair.

"Indeed, Sakura, wasn't it?" she asked the female.

"Yes," the pink haired girl said giving a slight bow.

"Usually you're out on missions, do you have the day off?" the blonde asked, she guessed this was Naruto.

"Ah, no," Leo said smiling, "I'm getting ready to leave soon, to do some training on my wolves, and get started on some missions."

"Wow! You have wolves?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Un, they are not well trained, but I'm working on it."

"With you as their trainer they will be ready in at least a day," Sakura smiled.

"Hai, but even training them takes some time," she smiled at the two, "I should be going now, a long day ahead of me," she said and waved to them walking back to her home.

Sin~

"So, I have a mission to keep track of these two ninjas, and I need your help."

"Yes you do, child."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course."

"Pickles say hi."

"Indeed."

"Your not wearing pants."

"No I am not."

"What does Yagmai say backwards?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I need help, can you help me? Pickles say hi, your not wearing pants, and what does Yagmai say backwards?"

"Uh..."

"Answer the last one."

"Yagmai? Iamgay?"

"Then why are you reading that book?"

"Uh... I walked into that one didn't I?"

"Yes you did, now can you help me?"

"Yes, what do you need help with?"

"Help train my wolves, they have to be mission ready by the end of this week."

"Of course I'll help you, but first answer me this," the silver haired man said, going back to his reading of a certain orange book.

"Fine."

"Does the pickle really say hi?"

"Yeah, it's to shy to talk to you."

"...Why is this conversation weird?"

"You won't put the damn book down."

"Sh."

"But-"

"Sh."

"Wha-"

"Sh."

She gave him a blank look, seeing him high in the tree reading that damn book. She did a few hand signs, knowing that she had enough chakra to do this simple jutsu.

"Kakashi," she growled deeply, seeing him eye level, "If you don't put that book down, I will feed you to.."

"I'll help! But right now I'm keeping this leaf company."

"You do that, but if your late for tomorrows training session, I'll get my wolves to hunt you down," she said, her ears folded back, growling lowly to the copy nin. She watched him nod, and gone back to reading, "Also, I'll burn that book," she said her size reducing, to a small normal sized wolf. She started to bound back to her home, knowing that her wolves will stay on the monument for a while longer, keeping watch of the village.

SI/N: I'm so evil! Muhaha! That black dog was just thrown in there, I was in the mood, and that came out!


	3. Distant Bark

Howling Wolf

By Shadow Itachi SU

Chapter 3

Distant Bark

**Sic-** _Leo was having a normal day, of no rest at all. Then two men came to her, then another set of men interrupted her conversation with the first two. She then realizes that these two men, that had the nerve of barging into her life, and ruining her plans on becoming an ANBU, and the other two, helping the first two along, by turning her into a cat, trying to steal her away._

_And now, a mission has been sent to her, what does she do after wards? First track down the second set of ninjas? Or take down the first two organization? It depends on what mission she gets first. Plus, she still have a dept to pay to the wolf her father had left her with._

The wolves stood watch on top of the monument, discussing their day, what they have found, what they did, how they can improve on their fighting skills.

"I think we should train silently," Rose barked, still watching the now sleeping town.

"We should run that by the Hokage first," Renmaru barked back, watching another part of town.

"Those men look suspicious," Skit said, quickly standing up from a sitting position, watching the two men carefully.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked turning from her spot, and walked over to where, Skit is standing watch.

"They're down wind, but they are sneaking around quietly," Skit answered, "should I give it a quick check?" he asked, the white wolf that was now beside him.

"Rose, check on, Leo No Danna, Skit watch those two, I'm going to the Hokage," Renmaru gave the order and the three wolves were off the monument.

Skit crept up on the two men, watching them carefully. Their conversation was odd to him, he knew human talk, but these two talked differently. They were using their hands, Skit had never learned sign language, the conversation was confusing to him. What could these two be talking about?

Rose arrived at the house Leo stayed, scratching once to make sure it was safe to do so. She heard nothing coming from inside the house, she figured to use extra caution upon entering. She knew how much this place is guarded with traps, usually Skit is the one for these kinds of things, but she figured that Renmaru would want her to be here because of her lack of understanding traps.

Renmaru asked for permission to go see the Hokage, telling the human ninjas that he had important information about the village. Once granted he walked to the door where he knew the Hokage would be occupied with those white sheets that they would normally use to mark with this strange smelling liquid, and a sharp stick. How it worked, he was clueless about, but it seems to distinguish from one human to another, on who marked it, and how. He would just stick with the traditional markings of a wolf, and leave the human marks to the humans. It wasn't his business anyways.

Skit followed them around the village, he recognize the scents these humans gave off, they were from the mist, and leaf. But why would they be sneaking around the village if they already had access to it? He did not know, and just kept following them.

Rose slowly made her way up the stairs, careful not to trip the strings that would let these sharp metal things throw around wildly. She knew that a great pressure would set these off, but she only applied the tiniest pressure to know where these strings lay, and just walk over them.

Renmaru started talking about the two men, that he had sent Skit to follow, to the Hokage. He heard him talk a few words to a man in a mask that had accompanied him to the Hokage. He waited patiently for the Hokage to dismiss him, watching this man think thoughtfully, his hands intertwine, and under his chin.

"Renmaru, do you have someone checking on Leo?" the old man asked.

"Yes, I've sent Rose," Renmaru answered, watching the old mans eyes close.

"She gave her suspicions to me earlier, and she had said that the sound is planning something on her."

"I wonder what it could be," Renmaru said mostly to himself, the old man dismissed the white wolf, and went back to his pondering. Renmaru trotted out of the office that belonged to the man behind the desk. He then heard a howl from, Skit, indicating that he was in danger. Renmaru growled lowly then followed after the howl, but not before he made a clone of himself to stay where he was as he went off to help, Skit.

Rose arrived at the door of her master and barked, she then to heard Skits howl, she knew that Renmaru would go after the howl while she checked on Leo. But she remained skeptical and hoped that Leo would be around.

Waking up to a barking noise, she turned towards the door, she knew that bark, but before she could answer the wolf at her door, she heard a howl.

"What in the world?" she questioned and got up and got ready quickly, she was out the door, almost tripping over the black wolf that sat there.

"Leo No Danna," Rose barked, "Skit is in danger," she said and as soon as that was said, her, and Leo ran towards the door, tripping all the traps that was set along the way. Rose started telling her of the two men that Skit had spot earlier, and told her of the plan Renmaru came up with.

Renmaru arrived to where Skit was last heard and started sniffing around. He knew a battle had taken place here, but the direction was everywhere. He looked up and seen that Leo was running up with Rose.

"What happened?" Leo questioned waiting for Renmaru to start talking.

"I don't know, I just got here myself," he answered and him and Rose started sniffing around, while Leo started talking with a few ANBU that had just showed up, along with a few ninjas.

"From what Rose told me," Leo started to say, "That they were up on the monument watching over the village. Each watching a different section, Skit reported that he had seen two men lurking around over near that group of houses. I believe he meant Cherry street, and Red Rose avenue. Renmaru split them up so there is no telling of what happened. Renmaru suspects that they had fought earlier, but there is also no telling of who won."

"Your wolf might have ran away after howling," one of the ANBU suggested.

"No, he would have stayed, he is young, and was bound to jump into action at anytime."

"What of the two men sneaking around?" A ninja asked.

"I don't know, I arrived here a moment after Renmaru did, and Rose was with me explaining the first half of the situation."

"Alright, I'll get a few more ANBU on patrols around the village and keep a look out for what these two men were planning. Leo, do you think you can look where the men were first seen?"

"Hai," she nodded and went off, leaving her wolves to sniff around a little more, "this must be the place," she said on arrival. She quickly turned herself into a wolf and started sniffing around the area. Now this scent is familiar, but the other is different, she thought smelling the ground a bit.

Renmaru sniffed the area thoroughly, over hearing the conversation with the ninjas and Leo. He understood that he should stay and try to see where the scent leads, but he knew that it was a dead end. He caught a few blood scents near, and figured that either one of the ninjas got caught by Skits powerful jaws, or Skit was injured.

Rose was glad to be out of that death trap, known as Leo No Danna's house, and out here working in free grounds. Although she did have to admit that her house was interesting. It was so peaceful in the house, it gave off a false security, that she thought there was no traps there. She wondered how Skit could go through her house quickly, and have no scratches on him.

Stopping at where she thought was where the men were spotted she looked up at the monument and seen that she had a clear view of where her wolves were last, on the heads of the Kage's. You can see where each wolf was, but why haven't they remain hidden when they would see my wolves? She wondered still looking at the monument. Reverting back to her human self she seen that she had an even better view, yet these men didn't hide, or run away.

Did they not know they were spotted? How could that be, when all spy missions were when you have to look everywhere, and keep silent.

Did they plan it so they would get caught, and lead most of the ninjas away from their posts? If that was it, then she should warn the others and get everyone back to their posts.

She gave one last check around the area, making sure that nothing was contaminated by these ninjas, or even worse. Once that was done she raced back to where the crime scene was being investigated. She walked up to the ANBU she was talking with earlier and told him of her suspicions, and what she had found out where investigating the area where the men were first spotted.

Renmaru came to her, while Rose kept sniffing around.

"We have no traces of the men, or of where they went, we can't seem to find Skits scent either."

"You can't find Skits scent?" Leo asked her wolves.

"You have no idea of where the two men are, or better yet, of who they are?" The ANBU asked.

"No, I can only remember scents, not faces," Renmaru stated, "sorry."

"I recognized one scent, but the other was different to me, the first one belonged to a man wearing a Mist headband."

"Do you think you know the identity to this man?"

"No, but the scent if familiar, and I wasn't here when they were spotted in the village. I was at home, resting."

"We will take over from here, and if we find your wolf, be prepared," the man said and walked to one of the ninjas.

"Renmaru, Rose," Leo called to her wolves, "Best if you stay with me tonight," she told them and they started walking back to her home.

"Right, I'll leave my clone to help with patrols," Renmaru said, and started going to where he last left his clone. Leo waited for her wolf to return, and couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Rose seems to notice as well and started to nervously look around, sniffing every now and then.

Renmaru had returned, and noticed that the two were on edge, he suddenly realized that something wasn't right. He nodded to the two females and started to walk a head of the two, leading them to a false destination.

Leo wondered where her wolf was taking her, Rose seems to understand where they are going and started to walk behind her. She wondered if these wolves have been planning behind her back, and wondered if these wolves were hiding their true talents. She followed the white wolf silently, and kept alert of anything else out of the ordinary.

Sin~

They had arrived in the forest, and Renmaru, and Rose had spit apart, she figured that the two wolves were scenting the area. Leo leaned against the tree they stopped by and waited for her two wolves, she couldn't help but wonder about her third wolf.

What had happened to him?

Suddenly a white, and red creature jumped out of a bush, growling.

"Leo No Danna, you must leave!" the white creature barked.

"Renmaru?" Leo asked the creature, seeming to be covered in blood.

"Leave!" the blood covered wolf barked again, and turned towards the noises that were now rushing at them. Leo turned and started to go back the way she came with her wolves. She ran into an ANBU when she was out of the forest.

"Leo, you are needed at the tower," the man in the white mask stated and left towards the tower, her following after.

"Could you send some ninjas to look around the forest?" She asked the man.

"Yes, I was just going to do that," the man said, "I'm sending ninjas to look everywhere in the Village."

"Alright, but my wolf was attacked in the forest," she said as she and the ANBU arrived at the tower.

"Probably a trap, but we shall check it out," he said and left.

She walked into the tower and into the office of the Kage.

"Leo, I want you with the ANBU," the old man said sternly.

"Hai."

"I know you have completed a lot of missions successfully, but I need you to complete one more for you to qualify for the ANBU."

"Great," she smiled, shes been wanting to join with the ANBU for quite some time.

"This mission is most important, you will need a team of six."

"Alright," she nodded.

"I want you to check with Mist and find out if they have a ninja missing, and try and track down Sound as well."

"I'll see what I can do," she said.

"Perfect, I want you back in two weeks, have your report by then."

"Hai."

"Who will you be taking?"

"Takanami Ryuu, Sho, Yamirei, Geishi Go, Hiro Makoto."

"Very well," he nodded, "get them, and leave a dawn."

"Hai," she nodded and left to get the five she has mentioned.

Sin~

She waited by the gates, her wolves have not returned last night, and they're not on the monument watching over the village. The only thing that kept running through her mind was, the white wolf covered in, probably his own blood. She shuddered at the memory of that white creature that she had cared for.

"Hope your safe you three," she said to herself quietly, and watched as four men, and one woman make their way to her.

One of the men, she recognized as Yamirei, he was an ex-ANBU, only to come back when needed for important missions. He wears his hair, short, and spiky, his clothing, mandatory blue pants, and a mesh shirt, with his head protector around his neck.

Another man, she knew as Geishi Go, he is a blonde, with a standard jonin vest, and the mandatory pants, his head protector is on his forehead.

Short, yet a very skilled jonin, with short red hair, armor padding on his arms, a standard open jonin vest, showing his bare chest, and the mandatory blue pants. His head protector was replaced with twin swords, the mark engraved in the blades. He goes by the name of, Sho.

The last man Hiro Makoto, a young boy about seventeen, just a chuunin, his hair shoulder black, wearing a half mesh shirt, standard blue pants, his vest open, head protector, replaced with a necklace.

The woman is known as Takanami Ryuu, smirking red head, her pants cut to the knees, half a shirt, and armor on her shins, and forearms. Head protector around her waist, along with a shanai.

She gave them a quick brief of the mission, and what they are assigned to do.

"Ryuu, since you are an excellent trapper, I'm placing you to the side, Yamirei, you will be stationed at the front, Go, you will take the middle, Makoto, you will travel by air, I will take the back, and the other side."

Once in position, Leo did a shadow clone and started towards Mist, swiftly, and quietly. Normally, she would have her wolves sniff out the area as they went, and they would howl it's uncertainty of the area to be approached. Since they were no where to be found, she had to make a few clones and have them do it.

Sin: Another chapter for Howling Wolf! Yay^^

Later~


	4. Deathly Sick

Howling Wolf

By Shadow Itachi SU

Chapter 4

Deathly Sick

**Sic-** _Leo was having a normal day, of no rest at all. Then two men came to her, then another set of men interrupted her conversation with the first two. She then realizes that these two men, that had the nerve of barging into her life, and ruining her plans on becoming an ANBU, and the other two, helping the first two along, by turning her into a cat, trying to steal her away._

_And now, a mission has been sent to her, what does she do after wards? First track down the second set of ninjas? Or take down the first two organization? It depends on what mission she gets first. Plus, she still have a dept to pay to the wolf her father had left her with._

Sin~

Once in position, Leo did a shadow clone and started towards Mist, swiftly, and quietly. Normally, she would have her wolves sniff out the area as they went, and they would howl it's uncertainty of the area to be approached. Since they were no where to be found, she had to make a few clones and have them do it.

~Sin

Her, and her ninja's have traveled for three days, without a trace of those, as she assumed as rouge ninja's. It takes at least a week to get to the Hidden Mist Village, so by now, her and her ninjas were tired, for they have been running for those three days straight with hardly any rest.

"Captain," one of them stopped, then the rest followed suit.

"Yes, I hear it too," Leo said, glancing around, trying to pin point the soft rustling. She had heard it before hand, but refused to tell the others about it. 'There,' she thought as she waited for the noise to come closer to them.

"Greetings," a smooth deep voice broke the tense silence. She watched as her group got into a fighting stance, while she made no move to do so, nor to speak to the voice. The only thought going through her mind was, 'Akatsuki.'

"Not talking, eh?" another voice erupted, cutting the silence clean in half.

"As to be expected from, Ookami-san."

"Yes, Ookami-san here should be the one talking, yet, has made no such noise."

'Are they taunting me?' she thought angrily, but showed no emotion of it externally. Even though these voices pissed her off, she refused to speak to these, Akatsuki.

"Cut 'em down to size," the one taunting her before barked then a flash of black shot out of no where. Her eyes widen as she moved out of the way, hoping that her squad would have enough brains to do that. She wasn't so lucky on that scale.

She watched in horror as Yamirei fell from the black threads that now surrounded where they once were. She had been entrusted on looking after these men, and she knew she would fail into doing so. Since they were the ones to be accounted for their actions. If they die, then they are dead. That is what she has learned over the years, yet it is still painful to watch them die in front of her.

"Still not talking, eh?" the taunting voice called out, "Doesn't matter, we have you surrounded."

She did a quick check around her, she didn't noticed the dead bodies falling silently around her. She was now alone. That first killing was a distraction. Distracting her from her team. That was a rookie mistake, and she's been on these kinds of missions since she was twelve. She'd often stall away with at least one of her father's, and come back scared.

She has witnessed death more then once during those years, and now, to happen all over again...

"How about now?" She made no indication of talking to these killers.

"How about now?" the same voice asked, then she heard a whimper. She looked in the direction and seen that it was one of her wolves. Her eyes widen, as a red scythe ripped through the fur of Rose.

"Rose!" she heard another one of her wolves bark, it was Skit. How could she not sense her own wolves chakra?

"Feel like talking now, Ookami-san?" she watched, her dead wolfs body spilling it's life blood on the now tainted earth. It's eyes wide with shock, and hurt, she saw that the death to the wolf was painful, for it's jaw was open in a silent howling of pain. The body of her dead wolf was crumpled to the ground.

She seen her squads bodies littering the same tainted ground, blood was everywhere, their blood, mixed blood, and the expression on their faces. She didn't even want to look at them. It was too painful, but forced herself to look.

Yamirei, full of shock, as blood splattered like paint on his face. His gut was cut open, and entrails leaking from the open wounds on his stomach. She felt sick to her stomach, and nearly shuttered at the thought of her own stomach.

Ryuu, her limbs were scattered, she was hardly recognizable, with all her blood covering her body, and limbs hanging off it. It looked as if they had broken her neck as well, and popped her eyes out with their bare hands, and mouth open in a silent scream.

Go, he was still breathing, but suffering from the organs also spilling out of his body, broken limbs, and some kunai sticking from his back. He looked to be in pain, so much pain.

Sho, killed by his own swords in his heart, and slit across the throat, and stabbed in the stomach. Her breathing quickened with each member of her cell was brutally killed, or suffering from the wounds.

Mikoto, he had a girl he was suppose to go back to, that will not happen since he was suffering terribly from broken limbs, a lost foot, a cut along his back, and possibly a hit to the head. He looked to be in so much pain. She could see tears in his eyes, she had to look away.

She let them all down, she replayed the scene in her mind, seeing what was happening while she stood still like some sort of gennin seeing death for the very first time, remain frozen as someone close died. Another mistake on her part.

"She ain't talking," the first voice spoke, "perhaps we should take her back?"

"Yes, that way we can-"

A loud cracking sound was heard, along with shouts, she didn't even take notice of these things. She seen the bloody mess of Akatsuki. They didn't care how the ninja's were killed, just as long as they are dead cold. Shivering at the thought of how heartless these men really were, brought new respect, and fear. If they can be this gruesome then think of how they are if they had to interrogate.

She knew they had fled, she didn't care much, if they were here, she had dropped down from the tree branch she was on long ago, to inspect these bodies closer.

The blood.

So much blood.

Turning quickly she dropped to her knees and lost it. Spilling all of the contents of her stomach to the tainted ground.

There was no way of completing this mission anymore. Not if the Akatsuki were after her personally now.

She now started to weep for her lost wolves, would they ever come back? Would she see them again? She heard a mournful howl off in the distance, and it was sharply cut off. She knew that Skit was alive now, but what about Renmaru? Her loyal white companion?

Shaking her head free from everything that just happened, she stood up bravely, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and started to head back towards her village.

~Sin

Reviling everything to the Hokage, of what happened in great detail, and keeping a bland tone as she did. She now knew that these people were put at risk every single time on missions. There was no stopping it. It was a ninja's life after all. You never know what might happen out there, no matter how carefully you plan it.

Death is inevitable.

She has vowed to to blood score each and every enemy shinobi she saw. She was out to live. And so were the ones she was fighting. There was no stopping it.

Until the Hokage relieved otherwise.

"Leo, you will be given a new name. From now on, you are an ANBU, and you shall be called Itachi. As for code names, you will be given 'Mirei', 'Ryuu', 'Miko', 'Sho', and 'Go'.

She knew that the Hokage would give her those kinds of names. It was a reminder. She was to be reminded of what happened. Of what she did. Of her mistakes. They were suppose to make her a better ninja at heart. But those people were wrong. It brought pain, sorrow, and revenge on this village.

She wanted out.

"Itachi, you are to go to block D, speak to the head Squad, and be assigned to a cell of your own. As a temporary mask, you are to wear this," the man handed her a mask similar to Kakashi's. She slipped it on, and was given a gray cloak, until she would receive her permanent one. "Now, go."

She walked out, using the door, swearing that she would kill the Kage for what he is doing.

~Sin

"I knew sending her out like this would happen, so I've made arrangements for her to be ANBU if she survived. I've given all her information down to Block D, plus her Code Names. She has been officially been wiped from being a Jonin. Something that she has to endure. ANBU's have no identities here. Never have. Never will." an elderly voice spoke.

"I know, but why send her on such a mission such as this?"

"Because she needs to learn how to act like a Ninja and take this more seriously."

"What if were driving her away from us?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as she is a good ninja."

~Sin

She walked down the dark corridor, almost unaffected by the cold air around her. The cloak proved to be of some use, as well as the mask. She had wished for this day, and now that she has it, she didn't want it anymore. This job was for the blackest of hearts.

"Greetings, Itachi," the voice was scorn on saying the word. She knew why, yet she gave no action as to return the ungrateful greeting.

"This way," another voice spoke, leading her down the many halls. She took glances here and there, and knew she won't be here for long. She inhaled deeply, getting in the sent down here. Moist. Damp. And cold. As to be expected from an underground hide out.

"This is your cell, you are officially 8," She knew the man was talking about the cell number, but couldn't help but notice that there were eight to a cell. Each cell had two captains, one to lead a group of three, while keeping an eye on the other.

"Hn." she growled out.

"Itachi, everything you need is in there, you are free to wonder the streets, but do it in secret. Make sure no one knows it's you, and cut off all connection with everyone you once knew."

"That won't be too hard, since I lost everyone in one day."

"Good."

"Hn," she growled again and walked into her personal cell. Er. Room. She shut the barred door. Hrm. Wooden door and slipped off the gray cloak, and the rest of her clothing attire. She put on the tight mesh shirt, the standard pants, and pouches attaching to her hips, and one on her left leg, and right leg. One for medical, and one for what ever would be put in there. The one on her hip shall be used for something as well. She'll figure it all out later, right now, she needed rest.

~Sin

She awoke to a soft knock on her barred door...

She got up, face mask still covering half her face, and dressed in the mesh, and ninja pants. She opened the door after slipping on her dark cloak, and flipping up the hood.

"Yes," she growled out, not liking the place one single bit, and she would let everyone know that.

"Meeting for Cell 8, Itachi," again the name was spat in scorn. She didn't mind, because she growled in return. 'They are like wolves down here. Very well, I'll show them I'm the Alpha.' she thought and followed this man towards the meeting place.

It was a large room, and everyone looked in her direction. 'They hide their chakra,' she thought and made her disappear instantly, if they had not been watching her, they would have not known she was there at all.

"You forget yourself, ANBU," she knew the man was talking to her, that wasn't questionable, "Next time wear your mask."

"But I am wearing one. Could you not see, or are you blind to what's in front of you?" she asked in return, keeping the bland tone.

"If you wish to not be here, we can execute you immediately."

"If that were true, then I wouldn't be here now."

"Hold your tongue, Rookie."

"How is that possible through the mask?"

"Silence!" the man barked.

'Whoa! He rose his voice,' some whispered.

'Never saw a thing like it,' another said.

'So, I'm the only one to rattle this man up. Very well.' she thought, and stored the new found information on the man.

"Now, since the slight interruption-"

"Wouldn't be called an interruption if we haven't started yet, unless you were counting now?"

"Silence," she heard the man growl.

"We are being sent out on solo missions."

"Yes, and we are later being put on a group mission, and later split groups."

"If there are any questions, please do hold your tongue and bite it off."

'Sounds familiar. Oh right, Alpha male, and Alpha 'Female', well both are males, who is the female?' She thought mildly amused.

"Remember, you are to travel with someone at all times, if one of you is without the assigned partner. Then punishment will be taken place."

"Since, Cobra has insisted we do this childishly, instead of the natural order of things-"

"If we did it your way, there would be deaths."

"Not our fault they were not strong enough."

"Come up and pick a piece of paper. On it will be a number. There are eight of you, and you will be traveling with the number that matches yours."

"No. How about we, put the '1' with, '5', '2' with '6', and so forth."

"That sounds good to me."

"Alright then. Afterward you can try and kill each other."

"We are no- Never mind."

"Alright, my rules shall be laid down as soon as you pick a number."

~Sin

She just had to pick '1'. Now she is fighting with '5', and this guy sure is strong. Once she finished with this round, she is off to fight the winner of '2' and '6' who ever they are. While, '3' and '7' fight, they are off to fight the winner of '4' and '8'.

Sounds like one of them won already. She was struggling with this guy. He was strong, but she was smart. She went for an attack on one side, she waited till he was close enough, then switched sides and brought him down.

They had been dancing around each other for about ten minutes, any longer and the match would have been called a draw. Apparently they had a time set, if they were down in less then ten minutes, then the one losing would be called down, while the winning one would be advanced. She refuses to wait it out until round two, of team two. She wanted to reach 'Alpha' in the cell, and she would take it like a wolf would. By fighting for the title.

"Alright winners from team one, rest for ten minutes, while the second team goes at it." So they have worked a system so the second team would go through the same thing, right after the first. She decided to use some healing jutsu on herself. 'Treat it like a real battle field. Interesting,' she thought as she watched the second team go at it.

'Alright so it goes from '1' to '5' fighting each other. If '1' wins they move to the second round, of team one. While the first two are fighting, so is the second two. Third, and Four two, wait, for they are the second team. They go through the same thing as the first, and second two.

'So if '1' won round one, team one, and '6' won of round one, team one. So now, '1' and '6' have to fight. And if '7' won, round two, of team two, and '4' won of round two, or team two those two would have to fight as well.

Now that those two rounds have gone through the trials, and '7' won. That number would have to wait for the winner of match two.'

She watched in interest at the organized match taken place down here.

~Sin

She had won, Match 3. Now she was waiting for her partner. Since she seen the the winner of Match 1 had one, they left. She noticed that it was still on a time trial, 10 minutes for the first round. 5 minutes for the second, and knock out for the last. One person can not be knocked out for more then the time for their next match, which wasn't very long. She almost got disqualified for failing to regain consciousness, for her next match, and she was only given five minutes each time.

She was glad that she had won now, but was disappointed that she didn't win the first match, after she got to the final round. The man tricked her into thinking that she was winning when only an illusion was taken place. She was made a fool of.

'I'll get him back, sooner or later.' she thought as she waited for her partner to finish up the match, who ever it may be. She used this time to heal her wounds, the second match, she was too weak to go on, but was forced to fight for her own life. The guy showed no lack in killing intent, and used what ever he could to bring her down. She was in for a real fight, with these guys.

She also noticed that the betas were the winners of match one, and two. Those two are betas. How she wished she were that beta, but she was no where near it. The winners of match three and four were...wait..'

"Alright, you two are officially Alphas." the man declared. 'I'm an alpha?' she thought. 'This place works backwards. So the people who keep fighting, are automatically Alphas? While the people who fought in the first match are Betas, or Omegas. Interesting indeed. So people fighting longer show that they can keep going no matter what.'

"Alpha's, you are to watch the cell at all times, Beta's you are to help the Alphas but you should know your place, cause these Alphas looks as if they can go another round. Right Itachi?"

"Hn." she growled, and gave a sharp look at the Beta that gave her a low growl in return. She knew that her and this guy wouldn't get along, she had to endure it. Like any Alpha should.

"Now, now, The Alphas have more authority over you, and these are the top Alpha. If they show more fighting spirit then they are officially the top Alpha."

"Indeed, even I didn't show that much when I became Alpha. If you want to fight for the title, go to the top Alpha, and ask if you can fight for the title. They should agree, or disagree. I strongly should agree, wouldn't want to look weak in front of you cell now would we?"

"As he was saying, the Top Alpha will arrange the fight to take place here, with the Beta's, and Omega's standing by watching."

"Alphas can lay down their own rules, but must keep the main ones, that we are explaining."

"Alright, now that the fundamentals have been explained, we can continue. Alpha's stay and watch to see who your Omega's are. The rest will be fighters."

"Well explain more about positions when we are sorted out."

~Sin

Two longs hours later, and everyone was sorted.

"Itachi, since you are the Top Alpha, and the only Medical nin here, you are titled to both. Good luck. You are now in charge, with your Alpha. Assign us to what ever you see fit."

"Hn," she growled, and looked these ANBU over, she recognized all of them, know everyone with their talents, speech, style, and walk. She seen that the man she hated was still radiating hatred towards her.

"Grit," she barked, "You are Top Beta," she could see no harm in that, the guy was strong, stronger then everyone else there. She may as well trust him to back her up, along with her Alpha.

"Uh...Thank you, Itachi-sama," she heard the man was shocked to be given such a title.

"Don't thank me yet," she growled, "That is just the title, it doesn't state of what your capable of."

"Hai."

"As Top Beta, you are also our Illusionist," she seen him nod. "Colt, as the second Beta, you are the strategist."

"Hai," she said.

"Leaf, as the Omega, you are tracker. Bone, the second Omega, you are the Interrogator."

"Hai," the two said in unison.

"Style, you're the Message decoder, Pine, you're the supplier."

"Hai," the two said, Pine hesitating.

"Pine, your job is most important. We need you to supply the weapons, food, shelter, and also I'm entrusting you with the funding's." He watched as Pine stood there, motionless.

"Hai," she said more confidently.

"Cobra, as my Alpha, I suggest you keep everyone in line as well as helping Pine, and Bone."

"Hai," the man said.

~Sin

She relaxed in her room, not one of her member's in her pack raised to challenge her. She didn't know why. Usually someone would object.

"Itachi," her Alpha, Cobra knocked on her door.

"Hn," she growled out, telling the man to enter.

"You are probably wondering why no one has objected to you being Alpha."

"That has crossed my mind," she said in the bland tone she adapted since the killing of her whole squad, and one of her wolves.

"Well, I just finished talking to all of them and here is what they said..."

She listened to what Cobra was saying, and she could hardly believe half of it. She gave order to them all, she was the one whom restored order. They were not wild pack dogs, just looking for leadership. And she came along, and gave what she could, and was well respected among her wolves. She was a true Alpha. A Alpha's Alpha.

They had seen that she was not glaring at them from spite of being here, but merely observing them. Seeing their strengths and weaknesses. Put them where they belonged.

"Out of all the cells they were in, I believe they will stay in this one the longest. As long as your here, Alpha," she wasn't sure, but she thought the guy was getting light on his words.

"Hn," she said, "If that is all you wanted to talk about, then leave."

"Hai," he said quickly and walked out.

~Sin

Her and her pack were getting along well, even her and Grit were seeing eye to eye. Her and her team walked into the Hokage's office. She refused to bow to the man, while everyone else did. Even her Alpha.

"Ah, Itachi how are you fairing?"

"I'm Top Alpha," she growled out, "What is this I hear about a mission for us."

"It's mainly for you, I'm sending your team out on a different mission."

"If your inquiring that I do the same mission again, then think again."

"No, not that mission, we found them already. Being interrogated as we speak."

"...I don't believe a word you said, I've neither smelt, nor heard of them."

"As to be expected. You were down there so long, it's amazing that you can smell anything beyond the damp soil."

"Beside the point," she growled out.

"Ah, Cell 8 leave," the cell made no move to leave the office.

"They only listen to me," Itachi said dryly.

"Hm, taking charge of the cell are we?"

"I am Top Alpha."

"Just a mere title."

"We have different laws down there."

"Hm, well then, Alpha, tell your pack to leave."

"...Cobra, take the others and wait outside, this should be over shortly."

"Hai, Itachi-sama," Cobra said, and signaled the other six ninja's in the room to leave.

"My, you whipped those dogs into shape, what did you do, give them a doggie treat?"

"What business of it, is yours?" Itachi asked.

"Hm, about your mission, you are to pursue the Akatsuki."

"...hai."

"Dismissed, and bring your pack back in."

"...hai," she walked out and sent her wolves back in, taking Cobra to the side and telling him of what she will be doing. "Until I return, you are the Alpha of cell 8. And if I don't make it back, Grit is to be the Top Alpha."

"Hai, Itachi-sama, but I do wish you will come back."

"With any luck that I don't ever have, I probably will."

"Well, I'll send my luck to you."

"Thanks, but you need it more then me, now go."

~Sin

Rushing past the trees with as much grace as she could muster after a two day long run towards the last known location of the attack. She wore her ANBU mask, and her dark cloak as she made her way towards the death patch. Stopping only to catch her breath, she glanced around, 'I've changed since our last meeting, I'm no longer-' she gasped as she was knocked down, well more like pulled down. She landed harshly on the ground, with a man looking down on her.

"Sorry about this, Leo," she recognized that voice. It was the mist nin! Her eyes widen as she tried to get up, only to be roughly shoved back down by a foot and a hand, not belonging to the same person. She turned and seen the leaf nin, then her mask was taken from her by the leaf. Then a strange powder started coating her. 'What is this?' she thought as she was showered with the strange pink powder. She couldn't determine a scent, but it felt as if she needed to sneeze.

Then everything went black.

~Sin

For your minds to code over with the system and how they ended up together. Good luck.

Alpha: Itachi ('1'), Cobra ('6')

Beta's: Grit ('5'), Colt ('8').

Omega's: Leaf ('3'), Bone ('7')

Fighters: Style ('2'), Pine ('4')

I know, it still needs work, but hopefully the system makes sense to you guy. I hope it does. Please tell me if something is wrong, or if you need help figuring it out.

~Sin

~The Evil Kitty MindFucker! XD *Akatsuki tied up so they won't screw with my script*


End file.
